


Book of Ideas

by Gundaroes



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundaroes/pseuds/Gundaroes
Summary: This will be a collection of ideas I have for stories, most of which I want to actually write at some point.If there are others who have used my ideas, I will try to link them on the chapters.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

As you can see from the Title and Summary, this will be a collection of Ideas that I have and want to write a Story about at some point.

This is mostly due to me finding random inspiration and building upon it, but not being able to fully flesh out a story.

For now the only Fandoms I have included are ones that I have ideas of, but I will expand this when I get relevant ideas.

  


If someone else wants to base a story on one of these ideas, could you message me so that I may link it on the appropriate chapter.


	2. Kirito in MHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the events of SAO and MHA occur in the same universe

So for this Story, both Sword Art Online and My Hero Academia occur within the same Universe. (This is a crossover, for those who don't know)

I want the timelines for the events of both stories to occur similarly to how they originally do, but unfortunately MHA doesn't have a year or even a month in which it occurs.  
So I would adjust the MHA events so that they fit into a nice place for SAO's timeline.

I just realised that I never stated that this will be the MHA world, with the SAO (Anime Season 1) events occurring before the start of the UA Exam.

The basic premise is that Kirito is in Class 1-A, probably replacing Mineta, after beating Sword Art Online. (Comparing the Timelines, there is roughly 140 days for Kirito to Physically get better)  
Earlier in the Year, the events of Alfheim Online occurred and he rescued Asuna and the remaining SAO players.

I feel like Asuna and Momo know each other and are great friends, before Asuna gets stuck in SAO. When SAO is beaten Momo is ecstatic and goes to re-unite with Asuna, only to find her still stuck. Momo is a little depressed and believes that she has fully lost her best friend.

A couple of months later, when she is paired up in the Battle Exercise with Kirito (replacing Mineta), he mumbles about Asuna being mad at him for how stupid he acted. She asks about who he was talking about which leads to him saying that she is his wi-girlfriend, who wanted to join UA with him. Momo tells him about knowing an Asuna who is stuck in a coma and how she is too afraid of facing the reality to never seeing her friend again. Kirito says something to her, which encourages Momo to visit Asuna that afternoon. When Momo is about to knock on the Yuuki household door, she hears giggling from the inside and is very confused due to Asuna not having any young relatives. When the door is opened, she is greeted by a little girl with straight black hair named Yui. When Momo introduces herself, Yui runs off calling for Mama and Papa saying that there is a Momo at the door. Momo once again hears laughter, this time from a male, who with his hand in Asuna's walks around the corner to the front door.

I believe that Yui and Eri would hit it off as great friends, who both were traumatised at not being able to do anything in their situations.

Every other crossover attempt I have seen of these to Fandoms, Shigaraki was a SAO player. I believe that he shouldn't be one, due to his hate of playing with other people. (And AFO not having allowed total freedom over the Internet, due to his paranoia of Shigaraki giving away that he is a villain.) Kirito should have flashbacks to the Laughing Coffin raid, when Shigaraki appears in the USJ with his talk about games.

I don't really know what Kirito or Asuna quirks should be, although I think Kirito should have something that helps him create his swords. This could also help with bringing Yui to the real world, although you could also just use Mei's general madness as well.

There isn't really any set path on who Izuku get paired up with, although I believe that pairing him with Momo would give a lot of similarities between them and Kirito / Asuna.

  


This is all I have got for this idea, although I do have more details I could go into for the Timeline if you want.


	3. Professor Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Midoriya was a professor at UA, even though he is the same age as the students?

So for this Story, it will be solely My Hero Academia.

The basic premise is that Izuku is paralyzed from the waist down. This has made him very depressed, due to these limitations and his previously identified quirkless status.

Somehow Nedzu learns about Izuku and his Quirk Analysis skills. He anonymously asks Izuku about some "random" quirks and how they can be improved, and Izuku ends up giving him some good recommendations.  
These "random" quirks will be some of the Quirks from both 1-A and 1-B, but not Bakugou's, as Nedzu knows that they knew each other.

A weeks later, Nedzu reveals to Izuku who he is, and that due do his Quirk Analysis the whole of Class-1A had survived the USJ encounter where they were attacked by villains.

Nedzu now wants to officially hire Izuku to help with the whole student body at UA, and give them move concise analysis of their quirks. He also offers to personally teach Izuku, which is very enticing, as no-one else wants to be known helping a Quirkless & Paraplegic kid.

Eventually when Izuku accepts, he starts being given lessons with Nedzu about Codes and Ciphers, where his Term goal is to make one so complex that it takes Nedzu more than 2 hours to decode.

He ends up making a Cipher so complex, that it is different for each person he writes about. So when Nedzu eventually translates the first entry in Izuku's new Notebook (about Eraserhead), he turns the page and realises that his previously made cipher-key no longer works for this new entry (Midnight).

When Izuku is given free reign to explore UA and start analysing the students Quirks, he brings with him a single notebook and pen. At the end of the day, he transcribes all of his new information of the day into the proper Notebooks he has, fully encoded. He has a separate Notebook for each person, in which he keep updates of theirs quirks and their own personal combat skills, and some of his recommendations for improvement.

At the end of each chapter will be an analysis of one of the characters (mainly 1-A and 1-B) with an estimate on how long it took Nedzu to translate this entry.

For Example;

**Neito Monoma:**

**He believes himself and his Class to be superior to the 1-A class, and has been refuted by most people around him. (consisting of both 1-A and 1-B students)**   
**He will need to have this idea of his broken, and be able to work together with 1-A students. (See 1-A Katsuki Bakugo for recommendations)**

**His quirk (Copycat) allows him to copy someone else's quirk for 10 minutes after touching skin to skin. He seems proficient at being about to manifest quirks and using them to his advantage.**   
**Obviously, he isn't as efficient at using someone else's quirk due to his limited time using said quirk, and his need to practise with as a varying amount of quirks.**

**Recommendations;**   
**Allow Monoma to be able to use a couple of quirks more often, so that he can become more proficient with them.**   
**Discover whether his quirk can work based on hair, and/or other organic body parts. If so, request the Support Department to make him special rings that he can have hair inserted into, so that he can consistently borrow the quirks.**   
**Although, recommend that there be a special permission form given to the students that he want to use the hairs of, so that they have the right to refuse, and that it is fully consensual.**

**Explore whether he can use multiple quirks at a time or not (previous analysis says that he cannot, but he hasn't been tested for this specifically).**   
**Also explore how many quirks he can 'hold on to' at a time, this will give him more options to rely on during a fight.**

**And he can use this to his advantage. He never openly uses his whole limit of quirks, and when a villain attacks him due to this, he can reveal his other quirks and undermine their strategy to defeat him.**

**Analysis by Prof Mido,**   
**Translation from Nedzu. (2 hours to crack cipher)**

This is all I have for this Idea.  
See you all next time I get Inspiration


	4. Midoriya Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Midoriya was born a year earlier? And as the only member of 1-B, was given the nickname Aizawa's Survivor.

So for this Story, it will be solely My Hero Academia.

The idea is that Izuku was born a year earlier and therefore when he entered UA, he didn't have One For All.  
(I admit that I have seen other stories using this as an idea, I was just getting frustrated as none of them had reached the USJ yet)

Unlike most of the other stories that I have read revolving around this idea, this story will start when Izuku is the only student of 2-B.  
Aizawa was stuck with Izuku for this year due to Nedzu reasoning that he didn't want to have to hire another new teacher.  
So the class that Aizawa has consists of 21 students (twenty 1-A, and one 2-A). As, with Izuku not taking the Entrance Exam, Shinsou is somehow the next option to place in Class 1-A.

So obviously, Izuku won't have the same classwork as the rest of the classroom, as he had learnt it all last year.  
Nedzu has given Aizawa personally made worksheets and even textbook, filled with information that Izuku reads on his own during class time.

The only other classes that Class 1-A has are Hero Training Classes, in which Izuku will be participating in.  
This is due to Aizawa believing that Izuku need a more varied group of people to train against. Otherwise Izuku will start gaining habits that will only apply to fighting Eraserhead.

I am not entirely sure on what Izuku and Bakugou's relationship will be. I personally believe that Bakugou will still be acidic and disrespectful towards Izuku, but not as severely as usual, due to them no growing up in the same classroom.

All throughout the story there will be flashbacks to Izuku's time in his own Class 1-A, both before and after the other students get Expelled/Transferred.  
One of the only ideas that I can think of, is that the Big Three (Mirio, Nejire & Tamaki) have decided that they have a new friend in Izuku, and try to gain his trust during Lunch Time.

Somehow early in the story, Mina calls Izuku 'Midoriya-Senpai'. And due to his bashful & embarrassed reaction, the whole of Class 1-A has decided that this will be his name from now on.  
I feel like the only ones who won't call him Midoriya-Senpai, are Shinsou & Bakugou.  
Todoroki will quietly call him Midoriya-Senpai, believing that this is something that is done by all students at a school at all time (except for the ill-behaving students).  
Todoroki will not call out to him, although this isn't exclusive to Izuku, for the first couple of chapters of the story. But during the start of USJ, he asks Midoriya-Senpai for advise on what to do.  
And since then, Todoroki has gotten more confident in asking Midoriya-Senpai questions, and no-one else. Even when someone else is talking to him, Todoroki will ask for his Midoriya-Senpai's opinion on the matter at hand.

During the USJ, due to Izuku having a year of experience under Eraserhead's tutorage, Izuku will immediately recognise what is going on and somehow convince Iida to run back to the Main Campus.  
Shigaraki & Kurogiri don't realise that there is a student missing, because the schedule they stole only said that Class 1-A was going to attend, and the size of all UA classes has always been 20 or less students.

A couple of points that I am unsure of;

  * How Izuku will fight, I believe that he has quite a few support items that he keeps on his Hero Uniform. He will be ecstatic when he eventually meets Hatsumi.
  * If he has still decided on Deku as his Hero Name.
  * How antisocial he is near the start of the story. (not anywhere near Todoroki levels)
  * Who has been given One For All, and if they are going to be a student in 1-A.
  * Whether there is any hope at a Relationship for Izuku. Mina & Tooru think that Todoroki has a crush on Izuku, due to his exclusive friendship with Izuku only.



This is all I have for this Idea.  
See you all next time I get Inspiration


	5. But I don't know what One For All is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Midoriya naturally had a Stockpiling Quirk that looked like One For All?

So for this Story, it will be solely My Hero Academia.

The idea is that Izuku naturally has a Stockpiling Quirk, but it doesn’t ‘appear’ at the age of 4.

The Quirk itself stockpiles energy from when Izuku is Physically Straining himself. When he exercises, he stockpiles some energy when he re-grows his muscles. So he will have to keep training harder to continue stockpiling energy.

  
  


Izuku’s Quirk doesn’t appear due to him not training/exercising while growing up. This is why everyone (including himself) believes he is quirkless, and therefore he is treated the same as in canon.

When Izuku is being trained by All Might on Dagobah Beach, he manages to start Stockpiling energy for the first time in his life. Which means that when he goes to pick up the next piece of trash which is heavier than he should be able to lift, he accidentally starts using this Stockpiled Energy to augment his strength.

The appearance of this Quirk will be the same as One For All in canon, and this will lead to the running gag of the Story. **Everyone believes Izuku has** **One For All** , even though he hasn’t eaten Toshinori’s hair.

  
  


The first chapters will be about everyone (Gran Torino, Naomasa, Sir Nighteye & maybe even All For One) believing that Toshinori has passed One For All to Izuku. But they never actually address One For All by name, just saying that All Might showed him how to use his power.

Eventually, it will be discovered that Toshinori hasn’t actually passed on One For All yet and is able to still access it. Sir Nighteye will start looking through the Midoriya Family register looking for even the faintest relation to any of the previous wielders of One For All. He might even, at one point, accuse Toshinori of having a one night stand with Inko.

I believe that Nedzu knew all along that Izuku’s quirk was naturally his and that he wasn’t related to any of the previous wielders, but didn’t tell anyone because this was so entertaining.

  
  


I would like the end of the story to be when Izuku is kidnapped at the Training Camp, and then interrogated by All For One. And this will be the first time he has ever heard of the quirk One For All.

Maybe, All For One ends up discovering what Inko’s maiden name is and realises that it was the name of the man he originally stole half of One For All from. He end up raging quite a bit, when he realises how many resources he had wasted (including his secret of being alive) trying to solve this mystery.

  
  


This is all I have for this Idea.

See you all next time I get Inspiration


End file.
